


【本马达】兔兔那么可爱，请不要放过它

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 不知道打什么标记的AU，大约是魔法AU？看标题就知道是一篇非常丧萌的脑洞~昨天重温古早日漫《我的女神》（藤岛康介）时脑的小故事（暴露年龄的古早漫！）这篇应该很短的





	【本马达】兔兔那么可爱，请不要放过它

楔子：  
很久以后，Ben才想起他曾经在某天醉酒时，打过一个神秘的电话。

1、捡到一只小兔子  
到底要不要养这只兔子，Ben已经思考了一个小时。未果。  
托在他掌心的兔子很小，很软，毛绒绒白乎乎的，也不臭。跟Ben小时候印象里的宠物兔完全不一样。  
他是养过兔子的，在老家的时候，和弟弟Casey一起。Casey养宠物有些奇怪的癖好。别的孩子都爱养猫猫狗狗，Casey则热衷于荷兰猪，天竺鼠，还有臭兔子之类的东西。  
养兔子可真累啊——这是当年Ben替弟弟养过几天兔子的真实体验。这些小玩意儿体型不大，却个个成精，挖洞逃跑拉屎都是一把好手。Ben实在对这种又脏又臭的家伙产生不了兴趣，后来也忘了Casey那窝兔子是什么下落……大概都跑了吧？  
但今天他在公寓走廊里捡到的这只小白兔，真的又软又可爱。太小了，还没他一个巴掌大，乖乖爬到他手心里窝着就不肯挪窝，偶尔用舌尖舔舔手掌的纹路。痒痒的。  
“我快连自己都养不起了啊。”  
贫穷打工仔Ben叹了口气，然后开始认命地在房间里翻找能给小兔子做窝的纸盒。看它这么老实，大概不需要笼子吧？

2、谁动了我的小饼干？  
和所有漂在LA的小演员一样，Ben过着一边试镜，一边打N份工来维持生计的苦日子。  
餐厅端盘子，工地搬水泥，或者在租碟店当临时店员。什么杂活都干，只要有日薪。  
但他比别的年轻人强在比较爱干净，就算每天忙成狗，也会经常收拾房间。  
然而今天他结束了租碟店的夜班，拎着冷掉的披萨回到家里，才发现很不对劲。  
屋里遭贼了？  
Ben愣在门口，看着房间一片狼藉。原本搁在沙发上的衣服全落了地，乱七八糟，铺得整整齐齐的单人床像是有人踩过似的，被子枕头团在一起。  
问题是我真没什么值得偷的……Ben无奈地牵牵嘴角，简单搜寻了一遍屋子，发现什么都没少。看来让小偷先生失望了。  
Oh no，茶几上那盒小饼干居然全空了。这可是他最喜欢的饼干，特地留着等周末看球的时候吃的。可恶！  
这小偷吃饼干还特别邋遢，饼干渣滓散得到处都是。Ben沿着满地碎屑一路收拾，看到旁边的纸盒子，才想起自己还养了只宠物。  
看来小偷也不喜欢兔子。小兔子安安稳稳地躺在纸盒里，睡得正熟，盒里同样满是饼干碎。Ben把睡得很沉的小家伙拎起来，掸掸它绒毛里藏着的饼干碎，自言自语：“怎么连脸上都是……待会得给你洗澡了。”  
睡梦中的小兔子蠕动了一下肥肥的身体，抱住Ben的一根手指磨蹭着，睡得更熟了，像是对屋里发生的一切茫然无知。

3、熊孩子？  
事情很不对劲。  
在连续夜归三天，每天晚上回到家，都看到一片奇怪的狼藉后，Ben不得不开始怀疑——自己是不是被什么变态人士盯上了？  
每天早晨出门时，干干净净的屋子，回来后总会变得一团糟。要说破坏力度吧……也不大，家具衣服都好好的，只是到处都弄得很乱。  
就像每天有什么人，特地进来玩耍一通又跑掉。可是，只要是他留在屋里的零食，无一例外会被吃光光。  
往好处想，也许不是小偷，也不是变态，而是附近的熊孩子？  
可是自己每天出门，都把门反锁得好好的呀。  
出于对廉价公寓门锁的不信任，Ben在第四天忍痛掏钱换了个新锁。  
然而，当他再次打开房门的时候，熟悉的脏乱景象让一米九的大男孩哀嚎一声，蹲在门口无可奈何。  
“吱吱。”  
那只总窝在纸盒里打滚的小兔子，像是被他的叫声吓到了，居然挪动着小短腿，艰难地从盒子里爬出来。  
小东西跑到他脚边，扯扯他的裤腿，像是在问：“怎么了？”  
“还好你没事。”  
独居青年受到莫大的安慰，抱起小兔子在脸旁边蹭蹭。柔软温顺的绒毛蹭在皮肤上，实在太可爱了。小兔子还伸出两只爪爪捧住他的大脸，好奇地摸了两把。  
“来，你的晚餐。抱歉太晚啦。”  
Ben拿出在超市买的新鲜蔬菜，撕一片菜叶放到纸盒里，恋恋不舍地把小东西也放进去。“吃吧。”  
趴在桌边，看小东西一小口一小口地把菜叶往嘴巴里塞，Ben搓着下巴思考该怎么解决屋里进贼的问题。可不能让那个莫名闯进来的家伙，伤害了这么可爱的小东西啊。

4、魔法使者  
第二天Ben特地向餐厅请假，大白天就往家里赶。  
哼，就不信逮不住那家伙！  
他在背包里装着砖头、绳子，仗着本身体格魁梧，做好了和人打架的准备。一定要问问那家伙，为什么每天都在我家里捣乱？  
上了楼梯，大男孩蹑手蹑脚地走到自家门口。啧，怎么搞得自己才像是做贼的……  
一摸门把，锁着。小心翼翼地捅进润滑过的钥匙，尽可能不发出摩擦声。Ben屏住呼吸，一点一点，终于将房门打开了一道小缝。  
房间里果然有声音。他竖起耳朵，听不清是什么动静，像是……有人在床上打滚？又听见刺啦一声，这下Ben肯定了，是他特地搁在床头的新薯片包装袋被撕开的声音。好啊，又偷吃！  
他眯起眼，大着胆子把门再开大一点。  
巴掌大的公寓，几乎一眼就能看到头。  
Ben立刻瞄到了他的小床上，居然趴着个光屁股的家伙！这么变态？光着身体在自己床上干嘛？  
怒气直冲胸口，Ben说服自己要再观察下，别冲动别冲动，要一举制服这个坏蛋。然后，他看到那人坐起来，抱着那包新薯片吃得很欢，手里还拿着他搁在床头的漫画翻个不停。  
目光停留在那人脸上，Ben愣了下。  
好像真是个没成年的孩子？  
这下不怕了！  
大块头一脚踹开门，大喊一声“别动”，直接扑过去按住了那孩子。  
那孩子像是被吓到了，一头钻进被子里躲着他，结果光屁股倒是还撅着在外头摇晃个不停。  
Ben凭借自己丰富的打架经验——大多数是在中学里和同学互殴出来的——摸索到对方的两手，快速抓住用绳子打个结，没几下就把人捆住了。  
“好了！出来吧！”  
在看到彼此身材体型的巨大差异后，Ben也不担心他跑了，没好气地冲那还在抖啊抖的光屁股打了一巴掌：“快出来小屁孩！”  
唔，好软好光滑的屁股……哼，屁股手感再好也是个熊孩子！必须好好教训他！  
“你，你居然敢打一位魔法使者！”  
小屁孩从被子里钻出来，两眼红通通的，抽抽鼻子，带着哭腔控诉他。  
呃？魔法使者？


End file.
